the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Kliff
'Approval:' 11/15/14 17 feats Razze v3.2 'Appearance and Personality' Kai is a tricky one. He's not really the sort of person who opens up his heart to others, let alone even talk about his feelings. In fact, he seems rather selfish, and he can honestly have quite a bad attitude. Even so, he often seems to tag along with people he is 'closer' too, and he's not afraid to pick a fight due to his cockyness. However, while he may seem cold to others, Kai actually does possess a heart underneath those jet-black cloaks of his. Kai's fighting style is also very self-centered. He's not much of a team player, and he gets rather impacient alongside his cockyness. However, he isn't stupid: he knows when he has to cooperate with others or employ others' abilities to help get the job done. Kai also likes close quarters combat, where he excels with various techniques. In particular, he takes a liking to Kenjutsu, and especially excels at battojutsu -- where one rapidly draws their sword from their shealth to deliver a quick and deadly attack, and still be able to follow up with various combos on the chance that they miss. No one really knows much about Kai's past, and he's not very open to the idea of 'show and tell.' In fact, Kai really isn't a people person, and he was never taught to be 'social.' But if a person gets to hang around him and put up with his attitude, they might find that he's really not such a bad guy after all. Rather, he's just a man with a dark past... 'Stats' (Total: 149) Character 20.JPG Character 2.jpg ''' '''Strength: 28'' Speed: 25 Chakra Levels: 12 Chakra Control: 13 ''Endurance: 15 CP: 175 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Sharingan '' ''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu Chunin: Genjutsu Jonin: The Jagan Eye S-Rank: Kenjutsu Specialist Kage Rank: N/A (Mongekyou Sharingan) ''' Abilities' Feats earned so far: 18 Banked feats: 0 'Sharingan: *'Sharingan: Attack prediction '- Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. 5cp upkeep *'''Sharingan: Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu(s) of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. Note: '''Limited to player's genjutsu feats. Passive skill, but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. Medical Ninjutsu: *'Wrathful Strike: '''The user channels chakra into a blade, increasing the damage dealt by the user's blade equal to the initial cp invested. A strike from this technique will also sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. 5cp upkeep *'Yin Healing Wound Destruction: This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks,'' nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage'' for up to 4 rounds after initial cp investment. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP 'Genjutsu: ' *'Warped Perceptions:' This technique allows the user to cast a genjutsu on their opponent, causing their sense of time to warp. If successfully activated on the opponent, the enemy will see everything blurred and moving in slow motion...or rather, the enemy will feel like they're moving in slow motion. This technique can be activated through either the user's sharingan (feat taken) when they make eye contact with their opponent, or when the opponent sees the user draw his sword from his sheath. -8 to SPD Note: 'Even if the opponent see's the user draw his sword from his sheath in their peripherals, the genjutsu can still be cast. *'Demonic Harmonics: '''This technique allows the user to cast a genjutsu on their opponent, causing their inner equilibrium to feel...off. If successfully activated on the opponent, the enemy will feel as though they are not only exhausted, but physically in pain, as if their very skin and inner organs are trying to tear themselves out of their own body. This technique can be activated through the user's sharingan (feat taken) when they make eye contact with their opponent, or when the opponent hears the opponent create a high pitched sound from their very blade. This sound is usually created when the user draws his sword from his sheath, scraping it against the sheath as he does so. -8 to END The Jagan Eye: *'''Enlightenment: '''The user has survived the intense and painful process of absorbing the Jagan Demon's chakra into their forehead, and they have established a link to the Jagan Demon. The user who takes this feat is now able to begin working on intensifying the Jagan Demon chakra in user's chakra network behind their forehead. As a result, the user can call upon the Darkness "Flame" techniques (where respective feats must be taken), allowing the user to create different combos that involve the Darkness "Flame." Passive '''Note: '''This feat '''must be taken first before any other feat in this RU. *'The Jagan Eye: '''The user has trained and meditated to the extent where they have gathered enough power to fully awaken the Jagan Demon's chakra. By achieving true "enlightenment," the user awakens the Jagan Demon's chakra to its fullest, opening the full "link" to the demon in the form of the physcial manefistation of a "Jagan Eye" on their forehead. By tapping into this established "link" through their new enlightenment, the user has found that they now only need a body for a "vessel" to channel their new powers from their link to the Jagan Demon. As a result, the shinobi no longer feels pain nor needs normal bodily functions to perform as usual. Passive. '''Note: '''This functions similar to Jashinism. *'Demonic Regeneration: In their fully enlightened state, the user has meditated and trained further to hone in on their link to the Jagan Demon. In doing so, the user has unlocked another "enlightened" ability: metaphysical regeneration. Since the user's body is but a mere vessel for their demonic power, the user has found a way to apply their Medical Ninjutsu to be able to reconstruct their vessel body at the atomic level. Thus, if the user is damaged in battle, and any parts of their body is separated or destroyed, the user may regenerate themselves entirely. 40cp 'Note: '''Heals for 2x the amount of cp invested in the regeneration. *'Jagan Fear: 'The Jagan Demon is known to strike fear into all that gaze upon it, and as a result, the user of this technique can draw upon their link to the Jagan Demon to exercise the same fear. By casting this jutsu, the user can reach out and touch their opponent (or the opponent can touch the user) and channel this "fear" in a form of energy into their enemy. This "fear" can be channeled through the user's body, or a weapon that has the ability to have jutsu channeled through it. If the opponent is hit, they will be dealt damage equal to the initial investment of cp, and become 'immobilized' in fear. 20cp upkeep. '''Note: '''The to-hit is strength based, and this technique's ability to immobilize the enemy is dependent on the amount of CP invested vs. the opponent's strength, or the opponent can break out if they spend 20cp + the amount of cp initially invested into the bind. * '''Dragon of the Darkness "Flame": '''By channeling black energy into a "punch," the user forms a dragon out of the darkness "flames," and the dragon can be controlled and guided towards their opponent. If successfully hit, the dragon will "devour" the opponent in the black energy, where (as with all other darkness "flame" techniques) the opponent will feel a burning sensation as the medical-nin infused chakra eats scars/disentigrates their skin. This damage cannot be healed for several hours (smilar to wrathful strike), and deals all of its damage at once (like a normal energy blast). 40cp '''Note: '''If the user directly "connects" the punch with the opponent, then the technique will behave as Nintai. Otherwise, if the technique goes over a distance, then it behaves as normal Ninjutsu/"CC" based. * '2 Demonic Chakra: I'n order for the Shinobi to continue to grow in power, the shinobi must constantly work to develop and improve their link to the Jagan Demon. Through additional meditation and training, the user who takes this feat has demonstrated that they have been able to further develop the Jagan Demon's chakra that they initially absorbed, and the user can even call upon it and draw from its power while in battle. Passive '''Note: '''CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Feats are rank restricted, with one per RU between chunin and S-rank. 'Additional Feats: ' *'Stats +8 *'Stats +8' *'Stats +8' *'Stats +8' * Stats + 8 Equipment *Signal flares *glowsticks *binoculars *earpiece radios *rope/grappling kit *camping gear *Papers *(6) Chakra Conducting Sword *(6) 2 Chakra Pills * (3) Set of Senbon *Starch Syrup Catching Field (reduces an enemy’s speed by hindering movement) – 1 time use Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 58500 * Ryo spent: 1000 * Ryo left: 57500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 123' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' *'Total Earned this Week: 0/12' S-Rank: 1 * Kai's S-Rank (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 11/22/14)' ' A-Rank: 3 *Library of K'n-yan (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/4/14) *The Reliquary (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/18/14) *Swordsmen Hunting (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1500 | 6/30/14) B-Rank: 9 *Merchant Escort (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/14/14) *The Archaeological Dig (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/21/14) *Evil (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/22/14) *The Lab in the Mountains (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/26/14) *The Final Laboratory (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/26/14) *Art? Is it? More like Gross--I mean it's Beautiful! (QP: 2 | Ryo: 1000 | 6/22/14) *Brightness (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/18/14) *All Right... Cathedral! (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/25/14) * Common Interest (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 11/15/14) C-Rank: 3 *Mountain Pass (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1500 | 5/14/14) *Illegal Experiments (QP 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/28/14) *Verthaven (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/3/14) D-Rank: 0 Roleplay: 12 *A New Beginning (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/14/14) *Walking Down a Road (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/15/14) *Wandering Through Kirigakure (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/16/14) *In A Random Training Field (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/29/14) *Mission Follow-Up (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/30/14) *An Odd Sight. (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 6/2/14) *Something Different. (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 6/23/14) *Patrolling Ame (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 6/30/14) *To Amegakure! Why? Just Cause! (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/14/14) *The Training Grounds Once More (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/17/18) * By The River(QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/25/18) * The Calm Before The Storm (QP: 5 | Ryo: 2500 | 11/21/14) Character Devs: 2 *Painful Memories (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 6/2/14) *The Third Eye (QP: 2 | Ryo: 500 | 6/2014) Overseen: 11 *Sano the Stealer (QP: 3 gained |Ryo: 1500 | 5/18/14) *The Illusionist Hunter-Nin (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/27/14) *Jinei's Compound Assault (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/9/14) *The End of Jinei (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/11/14) *Uthmer's Temple (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/18/14) *The Mehrune Lock Thief (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/24/14) *Back To The Human Experimentation Lab (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/24/14) *The Compound Failure (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 7/2/14) *Hikari's Kidnappers (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 7/2/14) *Fish-Man is Fishy (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/25/14) * The Parasite Cultists (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 11/15/14) 'History and Story' 'Background: ' Kai's original home was Amegakure, before it was lost to the Oni during its takeover. Since then, he's been a simple wanderer, trying to make something of his life. However, before the Oni invasion, Kai has had a dark...dark past. Not even he remembers much of it, but the memories that do come to his mind are more than enough to keep him up and yelling at night. Kai remembers some fond memories of time being spent with his family in Ame, until fellow Kigen members came and murdered them in the middle of the night. Later, Kigen members came and abducted him, and he was trafficked into a secret lab, where live human experimentation occurred. He doesn't remember what happened there, except for breifly waking up and hearing the name "Shigure." Kai doesn't even remember how he survived afterwards. In fact, the only memory he has after being abducted, was waking up in a woman's cold, dead arms. Stained with blood. Kai did not know this woman, and he was two years older, and much weaker. From there, he learned to live off of the wilderness, practicing his swordsmanship to become stronger...so he would always be able to take care of himself. He has experienced a life of betrayal from his own family, and as a result, he bears a hatred and cynical personality to those whom he isn't too familiar with. 'Genin Arc: ' Kai isn't one to make friends quickly, and upon his return from isolation in training, Kai didn't become a people person quickly. Rather, on his way to run some errands, he met quite a few people including Mitsu, Rumi, and Issen on a long night's walk nearby one of Kiri's rivers. From there, Kai found his way to one of his first missions: a trader escort. However, these weren't ordinary 'traders,' and they soon turned on him and his partner-at-the-time Anna, where the two quickly defeated the disguised bandits. Later, Kai would take on several more missions to help improve both his skills as well as practice his prowess in swordsmanship. By becoming a ninja for hire, Kai later would meet Kinzo, Arashi, Gimmick, Jaron, and Raiden in later missions. While all of this was fine and dandy, Kai didn't honestly have anything in mind as to where he wanted to go. What he wanted to do with his life. Ever since memories of his past became blurred, Kai lost a sense of inner identity: resulting in his bitterness that he exerts on everyone around him. But soon, these darkened memories would catch up to him. During a mission to help with the Stone Village, Kai was tasked alongside Jaron and Gimmick to help bring down a powerful man who had holed himself up in a fortress on the border of the Land of Stone and the Land of Earth. Once arriving to this location, Kai quickly began his work as a swordsman, and helped dispatch most of the enemies by slitting their throats while in battle. However, after delving deeper into the fortress, Kai came across a Laboratory that triggered some memories to come flooding back. After additional searching, Kai was able to find some information about a man named "Shigure" in some medical records, and this "Shigure" is a familiar name that could be a key link in Kai's past. After finally snapping out of his daze while in the laboratory, Kai helped defeat the powerful man that had been the target of his mission, and Kai earned the right to call himself a Chunin as a result. However, this "Shigure" still remains as a key to Kai's past -- and who knows where this information will lead Kai? 'Chunin Arc:' Kai quickly begins his long persuit after the mysterious Shigure once declared Chunin status. The very start of his investigation started when he picked up a request to aid the Amegakure village in breaking up an underground operation that involved secret human experimentation and trafficking. Seeing as how such an operation could somehow connect to Shigure, Kai decides to take on the mission, with his side-goal of finding out anything that may lead to Shigure. After helping breakup the first secret lab, Kai reveals some information that connects to Shigure being in the Land of Hot Springs, where another secret lab may be. However this was quickly interrupted when Kai was asked to help with the Oni situation. Seeing as how Ame had trouble with it in the past, and Kai had a once in a lifetime opportunity to visit Yomi, Kai readily accepted the job. There in Yomi, Kai helped fight and lead the way to the Library of K'n-yan, and defeated an ancient demon to receive the desired Talisman. However, Kai blew much of his chakra during the fight, and Rumi decided to take the opportunity to attack Kai and render his arms useless. She then ripped out his tounge because her ego was hurt by his snarky attitude, and she felt it necessary to teach a lesson. Kai had initially let his guard down because she was supposed to be an ally -- and that won't ever happen again. Once Kai managed to find a doctor who would regenerate his tounge, Kai then resumed his pursuit of Shigure. After breaking up the additional secret lab in the Land of Hot springs, Kai found that Shigure's last known location was around some village in the land of Rivers. The Human Trafficking/Experimentation also spread out over in there, and as a result, it was Kai's best bet to go check it out. But on the way, he happened across a mysterious attack: many civilians, traders, and others were all murdered and mutilated in such a way to create a gigantic "statue." After investigating the scene with Kokatsu and Case, they found another woman happened to stumble onto the scene. The woman offered to show Kai what had happened there after Kai was hostile and untrusting to the woman, but he once more let his guard down. She tossed an orb at him that began to show him the events... until she activated a jutsu that caused all his skin to dissappear. Once more, Kai has found that trusting in others is a weakness, and he vowed to never do something like that again. After regenerating his skin and saving Case from a never-ending fire on his chest, Kai departed to continue on his quest. After arriving at the Land of Rivers, Kai began his search alongside Gimmick, and the two were eventually able to uncover the final secret lab in the forest nearby. There, many traps awaited them, and it became very apparent that the people in the lab were waiting for their arrival. After fighting many, and avoiding many traps, Kai and Gimmick looked for the desired information...only to find that Shigure was actually there. Shigure then proved his insane power over them, as Kai's and Gimmick's combined attacks were all able to land visciously... and yet Shigure still lived. With his immortality and swordsmanship, Shigure made quick work of Kai. Shigure then revealed to Kai that he was waiting for him for a while, well aware of what Kai was up to since the beginning. If Kai wanted answers, then he'd have to prove himself worthy, and Shigure gave him an envolope filled with a map, some info, and a blood increasing pill to get his ass off the floor. Kai was sent to go retreive a vile that contained "Jagan Chakra," and then bring it back to Shigure. Kai then left and completed this task, bringing along Arashi to help complete the job. Once done, Kai then returned and delivered what Shigure asked for -- and Kai demanded answers as promised. Shigure then went on to explain to Kai that he had been watching and monitoring Kai all along... and that Shigure deliberately allowed Kai to wake up and hear the name "Shigure" when he was kidnapped and experimented on long ago. Shigure did this so that Kai would seek him out later, because Shigure found Kai to be an interesting specimen. At the time, Shigure did not operate on Kai for his own benefit as he did to others; rather, Shigure was hired by another man. However, Shigure did not agree with the intended goal, and decided to allow Kai to escape and live from the experiment. Kai then asked why fellow Kigen members killed his family long ago, and why they would abduct him in the first place, and Shigure outright denied him of that information. Shigure claimed that Kai would just run off and get himself killed if he found out now, and thus Kai must first become stronger. As a result, Shigure coaxed Kai into accepting a near-deadly experiment: obtaining The Jagan Eye. With its powers, Kai would also become immortal and receive abilities that would no longer make him as weak as before. Kai naturally accepted the terms of the agreement, and would train under Shigure's swordsmanship and teachings, until Shigure deemed Kai strong enough on his own to learn the information that he desired. Who knows when Kai is finally ready to learn about his past? Only time will tell. 'Jonin Arc:' Coming Soon. Category:Character